Lost In Shadows: Book 1
by Adoodlebunny
Summary: Bree woke up in the mysterious place of Nee York City. Lost, weak, hungry, with. O idea how to get home, Bree feels like her life has just sank into the shadows. One night after accidentally engages in a battle with a gang, Bree discovers not is all what it seems when she's introduced to the four mutant turtles. Could they be the ones to help her return home?
1. Chapter 1

_Welcome to my story! This is a little thing I created that goes in correlation with a novel I plan to write. Throwing my characters into another world, which happen to have four murtnat turtles.. we'll see how things go. I don't own TMNT, only my characters, their world, and everything that comes with it. Enjoy!_

* * *

New York at night, as the moonlight bathed the buildings and deepened the shadows. It would look so much cooler if she could enjoy it.

Bree crouched on top of a rooftop, gazing down at the city at night.

"What am I going to do?" She whispered to herself.

She was stuck in the middle of this mysterious, new city, and she had no idea how to get home. Her stomach rumbled in protest. And she was hungry.

Bree sighed, twisting her long blond hair in her hands. Bree stepped backward quickly, and used her speed to propel her across the rooftop, where she landed on top of another rooftop, next to a fire escape. Carefully, she climbed down and jumped onto  
/the pavement.

Bree surveyed the block around her as the moonlight shone on her face. She spotted a pizza shop nearby, and darted across the street towards it.

New York, at this time during the night, was quiet, with the occasional car passing by.

Bree stopped and stood in front of the shop. It dawned upon her suddenly; she reached into her pocket and pulled out a single coin. It was golden, shaped slightly triangular, with engravings on its face. It was all she had; She had left everything  
/behind.

"Stupid!" She scolded herself, cursing. "So stupid."

Her ice blue eyes scanned the street, looking for another fire escape. She caught a glimpse of metal, and raced across the sidewalk towards it.

The door from the pizza shop swung open, and a tall, black-haired man left the shop carrying 3 large pizzas. Bree didn't realize what she was doing until she had stopped in her tracks and ducked behind a dumpster. She pulled up the hood of her cloak,  
/and sank into the shadows.

The man carrying the pizzas walked across the street, whistling a out-of-tune version of a popular song. Then he disappeared into the alley directly across from her.

Bree dashed across the street, pulling her cloak tight around her.

The man seemed oblivious, continuing his whistling as he walked.

Bree leaped onto the wall, using it to brace herself as she jumped in front of him. Before he could blink, she reached for one of the pizzas in his grasp and was gone like a shadow.

"YOU WHAT?" A green turtle in a orange mask cried in disdain, looking at his companion in sheer horror.

The black haired man, Casey Jones, looked at the turtles sheepishly. "I, uh, was attacked.."

"Yeah, right. You probably just got hungry." The red-banded turtle joked.

Michaelangelo and his brothers surrounded Casey in the turtle's lair, deep under the streets of New York. Casey had returned with only 2 pizzas, leaving Mikey in a fit of horror and inane hunger. "We're going to starrveee!" He complained, falling

to his knees.

"You won't starve, Mikey." Donatello said, patting Mikey on the head.

"What exactly happened, Casey?" Leo asked. Casey set down the remaining pizzas on the table, and grabbed a slice.

"I was, you know, nsdnfmehed, and this shadowetyewe weadsfmgnsnf kinda just knockedd-mhhpm doweln and tooek the piezza." Casey explained between bites.

The brothers looked at each other in confusion. Mikey looked up at Casey. "So you're saying that some lunatic in a cloak attacked you and took a pizza?"

Raph looked at Mikey crookedly. "Oh great, a language only Mikey understands."

"Why would somebody steal a pizza?" Leo reached over and took a slice, and his brothers followed suit. Soon, the pizza was all gone; reduced to crumbs.

"Well, I dunno. But they left this." Casey tossed agolden coin onto the table. It had engravings that were unfamiliar to its observers.

Don picked up the coin, holding it to the light for inspection. "It's like an unfamiliar language." He said with wonder.

"Is it from the same people who made our lair?" Leo asked, coming over to look.

"No, by the looks of it, it's like nothing I've ever seen."

"Where have we heard that before?" Raph commented, coming over to look.

Casey finished his slice of pizza and sank into the cushions of the couch. "You all are here making jokes when I could've been hurt."

"And a pizza was stolen! There's no greater crime!" Mikey added in dramatized horror.

"What did this person look like?" Leo came over to the couch and asked Casey.

"Well.. I never saw them." Casey rested his hand behind his head, looking guilty. "They were too fast."

"It's probably nothing to be worried about. Probably some hungry, pizza-snatching thief." Raph input, jumping onto the couch. "Come onn, let's just watch a movie or somethin'."

"I get to pick it!" Mikey declared, running over to his stash. His brothers shook their heads.

Donnie sat at his desk as the movie credits began, staring at the coin in wonder.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks to anyone who read the last chapter, I have a lot planned for this story. For those who are interested, Bree is a character I plan to use in a future novel I'm going to write. She has her own story and past, and some of that will be introduced here. May post that story someday on something like Wattpad, but for now, enjoy her interactions with our green friends!_

Leo woke up early the next morning to find another light on in the living area. Upon inspection, he found a sleeping Donatello, head laying on his desk. He must've fallen asleep working. Again.

The elder turtle noticed a glimmer coming from on top of the desk, and quietly walked over to investigate.

The coin the mysterious pizza-napper had left was sitting on Donnie's desk. But, in the dim lighting, it was shimmering and glowing.

The coin itself had almost a metallic glow. But at the same time, it hinted of technological advancements as it's surface appeared almost like a microchip.

"Don." Leo poked a sleeping Donatello, who looked up upon being awoken, yawning.

"Wha—?" The sleepy turtle stretched. "Leo, why do you have to wake me up?"

"Shhh, Donnie, look." Leo pointed to the coin.

Don's eyes lit up, looking at the glow in awe. "Whoa, it wasn't doing that last night." He picked up the coin gently and placed it under a microscope.

"It's like the very atoms of the metal is glowing." Donnie exclaimed in fascination. "It's almost like.. Magic."

Considering what they had seen the last few months, both knew it wouldn't be impossible.

*Beep, Beep, Beep*

Donnie heard the familiar sound of his monitoring system going off. He swiveled his chair over to his computer, hitting a few keys on the keyboard.

"What is it, Donatello?" Leonardo peered over his brother's shoulder.

"There's reports of fighting, sounds like it could be a gang." Don reported, turning around. "Want to check it out?"

"Yeah, we still have 's go."

"Not without us!" A voice came from behind them. Michaelangelo, followed closely by Raphael, came from their bedrooms.

"You can't have all the fun without us." Raph exclaimed.

Leo shook his head. "Right.. Let's go."

Behind them, the coin was still glowing. But it's glow started to fade as the four turtles headed to the surface, until it disappeared altogether.

Bree was cornered. She had, accidentally, dozed off after eating her pizza. It was so stupid, but she couldn't help it. Her strength was wavering, and she had to keep it up.

But when she woke up, she heard footsteps in the alley, running towards her.

Bree had leaped to her feet, but to her surprise, she wasn't surrounded by the enemies who hunted her.

Now, she was trapped. Instead, she was surrounded by what appeared to be gang members. Big, burly men, most of which had intricate dragon tattoos.

"Whatcha doin', little girl?" One of the men approached her, carrying a baseball bat. "Sleeping? In the alley? Where's your family?"

"None of your business." Bree whispered.

"Aww, look, I made her sad. Are you going to cry to mommy?"

"You don't want to mess with me." Her blue eyes shimmered in the dim lighting, hardening.

The man laughed. "A tough one, aren't ya? Guess we gotta teach ya who's boss around here." Baseball-bat guy lunged towards her.

Bree jumped to the side, away from the bat, letting it smash against the wall behind her. She reached into the sleeves of her cloak, unsheathing her two hidden knives, which glinted in the moonlight. "I told ya not to mess with me." She whispered as she  
dove away from another attack, her blades a blur.

 _Short, but more will be posted soon. Enjoy!_


	3. Chapter 3

Donatello and his brothers leaped across the rooftops, heading to the source of the fight. The onlooker called and reported it to the police, but it was also reported to Donnie's communications network.

"It should be down here." Don whispered, peering down from the ledge.

A lone figure stood, surrounded by fallen Purple Dragon goons. The girl was currently facing the biggest of all the dragons, who carried a knife and wore a mask.

The four brothers watched in silence as the two fought. She was a blur of motion, ducking, rolling, leaping, moving almost like a shadow.

The masked Purple Dragon reached for her, but she dodged, leaping off the wall and hitting him square in the chest.

The Dragon was thrown backward into the wall, but he reached toward the girl and used his momentum to throw her against the ground.

"Should we help her?" Mikey whispered to his brothers.

Leo held up a hand. "Let's wait."

The masked dragon stood over the girl, holding his knife and preparing to finish her off.

The girl kicked upwards, sending him flying into the wall. He groaned as his head hit the wall.

She stood over him as he moaned, then turned, surveying her surroundings.

"Did she just take out.. All of them?" Donatello looked down in awe.

"Apparently." Raph whispered back. "But look.."

One of the other gang members got to his feet unsteadily, reaching for the broken baseball bat. He stood behind the girl, holding the weapon over her head.

"Look out!" Raph yelled, leaping over the ledge of the roof and landing on the fire escape.

"Raph! Wait!" Leo cried out, then sighed. "Come on."

He followed his brother, jumping over the ledge.

The girl swung around, leaping away just before the goon hit her in the head. But her movements were sluggish, and her reaction wasn't fast enough. The goon hit her in the back with heavy force, throwing her into the wall. She crumbled from the impact, slumping against the wall.

The gang member stepped towards her. "Not tough enough, girly.", swinging downward for a fatal blow.

Raphael leaped angrily in front of the bat, deflecting the blow.

"Will I do?" Raph punched the guy in the face, sending him to the ground.

A few of the other gang members had woken up. Upon seeing Raph, and his brothers climbing down, they ran away screaming.

"Well then." Mikey leaped to the ground next to Raph. "That was easy. Raph's looks scared em away." Raph hit Mikey in the head, receiving an "OW!" in response.

Both brothers were interrupted as a knife whizzed past them. Bree had stood up, leaning heavily against the wall. "Who are you?"

Raph and Mikey exchanged looks, and Leo stepped forward. "We came to, um, help you."

"I don't need it." She winced as she took a step with her leg. "I'm doing fine."

"You should get that checked out.. I can help with that." Donatello offered, moving towards her slightly.

"Why should I trust you? Turtle-demons." She whispered.

"Turtle demons? What?" Raphael raised his voice slightly. "We're not demons, we just tried to save you!"

"Then what are you?"

"That's a long story, we can tell you if you really want to know on the way back to our lair." Leo offered, extending a hand.

Bree studied his hand, and considered her circumstances.

Before she could answer, though, she heard a noise on the rooftop. It was brief and very faint, lasting only half a second, but she felt it.

"Watch out!" She cried, throwing her knife as a dart came from the rooftops, aimed straight at Leonardo.

The knife slashed it in half, and looked to the rooftops. No one was there, but she could feel them. "We're under attack. Where is said-lair? Is it guarded?"

"We can lead you, it's safe." Leo looked at his brothers as he drew his swords.

Another dart whizzed toward one of the turtles, and Bree cut it out of the air, wincing as she stepped on her bad leg. "What are those things?" Mikey picked up a dart.

"Wait, don't touch it—" Bree, her attention focused on Mikey, missed the signals as another dart landed in her shoulder. She cried out, dropping to her knees and taking the dart out.

"We have to get her out of here." Donnie said, narrowly avoiding a dart with a whack of his bo-staff.

"Wait." Bree stood up shakily, putting her hands together. Then she reached onto her belt and unsheathed two more knives, throwing them in quick succession towards two points on the roof.

The four brothers heard a screech, and two forms fell from the roof. As they fell, they shed shadows like blood, and before they hit the ground they had dissolved completely.

Bree caught her knives as they fell, sheathing them again. She then collapsed to the ground, her stress and injuries catching up to her.

"We have to get her out of here." Don picked up the girl gently. "Come on."

"Home, sweet home." Mikey yelled as he burst into the lair, leaving Donnie with Bree.

"Shell-head." Donnie muttered, carrying her to the couch alone.

"Donnie, can you tend to her wounds?" Leo asked his brother.

"I can try. I'm not sure what was In that dart." Donnie turned towards the girl.

Raphael entered the lair, slamming his fists against the wall. "Wait, hold up. You're going to let her into our home and treat her wounds without asking what that thing was that was chasing us? Or even her name?"

"She isn't exactly able to give us a Q&A in her current injured state." Don pointed out.

Leo looked around at his brothers and then turned to the girl. "We don't have a choice, she's injured. We have to help her somehow."

* * *

Don had done all he could for her; wrapping her leg in bandages and addressing the wound on her arm. For now all they could do was wait.

All 3 of his brothers went to bed, and the genius figured it was time he slept as well. As he turned off the light at his desk, Donatello saw a flash of movement in his vision.

Turning around, he was met with a kick that sent him flying across the lair into his work area.

Bree was standing up, clutching her arm but very much alive.

Don rubbed his head, watching her in shock. "How did you..?"

"Yo Don, what's going on?" Raph questioned as he exited his room, followed by Leo and a groggy Mikey.

"Yeah, you disrupted my beauty sleep." Mikey yawned.

"That girl." Don accepted a hand as Raph helped him up. "She came from no where and hit me." He turned around to where she was before, but she had vanished. "She's gone."


	4. Chapter 4

_Procyon's Tears & guest, thank you for your reviews! Inspired me to post the next chapter. (: was kind of on a writer's block with this one.\_

 _Enjoy!_

Bree sat on a rooftop, watching where she had just exited the sewers to make sure no one was following her.

She appreciated these four.. Creatures help, but she didn't want to risk involving them in her fight.

Slowly getting to her feet, Bree winced as she put weight on her bad leg. She was actually pretty grateful that it was wrapped and treated, otherwise, she wouldn't have been able to escape.

Even so, she figured she'd see those four again.

Donatello yawned as he surveyed the computer screen. There had been no reports of that girl on the news or any website he searched on in the past few days. In fact, there was no reports of an injured person found either - she must have been pretty good at hiding herself, despite being injured.

"Hey Donnnn, whatcha doing?" Mikey came over and popped his head in front of the screen.

The turtle slapped his brother away. "Mikey, cut it out."

"Awww." Mikey ducked and came to Don's other side. "But I'm bored and this looks more interesting than the news right now."

Shaking his head, the purple turtle sighed. "I'm looking for missing reports on that girl we had saved yesterday. There's nothing here."

"Well if you're so worried about her, maybe we should go look." Mikey suggested.

"Don't worry, bro." Raph, who was practicing with his punching bag, cut in. "She's probably at home with her family or something."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Don switched off the monitor of the computer to avoid Mikey being in his face anymore.

With a final series of punches, Raph knocked the dummy over and leaped up to land next to his brothers. "Hey, anyone up for a surface run?" He pointed a finger upwards.

"YES YES YES!" Mikey ran over, grabbing his brother by the arm and racing to the elevator.

Leo and Donnie exchanged glances and then shrugged. It has been pretty quiet lately, and they could use the air. Even Leo felt they could benefit from going topside.

The four turtles raced across the rooftops, yelling out whoops of joy and laughing as they leaped. Hidden in an abandoned building where she had escaped the sewers, Bree could hear them calling out to each other as they ran.

Pondering her movements for a minute, the girl sighed and tucked a piece of blond hair behind one ear. She had put her hair back into it's usual braid, and attempted to clean herself up by borrowing clothes from a nearby clothesline. But she didn't ditch her cloak, as it was made of materials only the most gifted in her world could find and manipulate. Giving it up would be like removing a piece of her, one of the only remains of her home.

Bree pulled up her hood and exited her temporary home, grabbing the bag she always carried just in case. Leaping out of the window, she caught the edge of the roof and pulled herself up in a spinning leap, landing gracefully on the roof.

She needed to know if she could trust these four creatures, so she did the only thing she could think of: She followed them.

The brothers had stopped on a rooftop overlooking the lake to rest. The city tonight was beautiful, and the moonlight gave off more light than usual as its glow hit the turtles' masks.

"It'd be a nice night for a swim right about now." Mikey stared at the water longingly.

"That's a bad idea." Leo announced immediately without a thought.

"Awww, why? It's not like anyone would see us. It's after midnight, nobody's up now."

"If I wanted to swim I would've stayed back at the lair, the pool we have there is actually deep." Don put in.

Suddenly, a knife whizzed onto the rooftop next to Mikey. "AHHH." The orange turtle yelled, jumping out of the way.

A cloaked figure stood on the rooftop opposite them, watching. With a running leap, Bree leaped across the opening and threw another knife, this time towards Raph.

"WHOA." Raph dodged and withdrew his sai from his belt. "Who do you think you are?" He lunged.

Without a blink, Bree drew another knife from her belt and threw it at Leo, who jumped away just in time.

She expertly dodged Raph's attacks, ducking and twisting in the air to avoid the sharp blades. Drawing yet another knife from her belt, she aimed it at Don, who yelped and couldn't react in time. It hit his mask and pinned him to the wall behind him.

Mikey leapt from behind and swung at Bree with his nun-chucks. She dodged, letting him wrap one around another one of her knives, using the knife to pull the weapon and holder towards her. She pinned him to the floor and withdrew two knives, pinning him by his belt to the ground. "HEY!" The turtle cried as he struggled to break free.

Leo ran behind her and unsheathed a sword. She reacted and leaped away, landing delicately on one hand and using it to push her up behind a charging Raph. Grabbing a knife from the ground, she attached a metal cuff-like piece of metal to the end. Raph, turning around quickly, threw a sai at the girl, who dodged and threw her own knife towards him. It hit his wrist, throwing him backwards towards the ground. The knife end lodged into the ground, leaving Raph pinned as well. "What the shell?" The turtle cried, trying to struggle away.

With most of her knives used on the other turtles, Bree withdrew her remaining blade that was resting on her belt, a thin katana with an intricate hilt, and faced Leo.

The turtle ran forward without hesitation, and Bree met his attacks with her own. Leo lunged his blade forward and Bree blocked, the two entering a sword battle. Bree swung, ducked, dodged, leaped, jumped, almost like she was a ninja herself. But her fighting style was different, something far more intricate than their own. Donatello, still pinned to the wall, slipped off his mask and rolled away. He tugged the knife from the wall and threw it towards the girl, trying to target her cloak.

The knife hit and she was momentarily slowed down, her cloak pinned to the ground. Gasping, Bree dropped her sword and tugged at the cloak, trying to dislodge her own knife. As she did this, Leo took the opportunity to knock her to the ground with a sweep of his sword, and pointing it at her throat.

Bree screamed and her hood fell off, revealing her face.

"Wait! That's the girl we helped the other day." Don immediately recognized her, running over. The other two turtles had finally freed themselves from the knives, tossing them away.

Bree said nothing, staring up at Leo as her identity had been revealed. He and his brothers had won.

Leo hesitated and lowered his blade slightly. "Okay, talk." The leader said. "Who are you? Why did you attack us?"

"Why did you leave us after we helped you?" Mikey and Raph walked over, surrounding her.

"Because." Bree said simply. "I need your help, and I had to decide if you were trustworthy or not. You spared my life despite my attempts to injure you, which showed me you understood what true honor is."

"So you attacked us? Pinned us down with those knives of yours?" Raph tossed a knife to her feet.

"You wouldn't have heard me out if I hadn't attacked."

"But you were in our lair, what's so important that you had to try to kill us to get our attention?" Don exclaimed.

"I didn't try to hurt you." The girl scoffed. "If I wanted to kill you, you'd be dead by now."

"Well, Lady, you're kinda beat now. So spill." The red banded turtle angrily yelled, putting his sais back into his belt.

Looking up at Leo standing over her, surrounded by his brothers, Bree sighed.

"I'm not from your world. In order to get back to my own, I need your help, and I need you to help me defeat these usrlin that keep trying to kill me. I can't do it on my own." She finally let out after a period of silence.

Leaning on his bow staff, Donatello studied her. "You mean those weird shadow creatures that attacked us the other day?"

"Yes. They're called usrlin ." Bree sat up as Leo lowered his sword further, still watching her closely. She picked up her knife. "They're creatures of the undead, created by dark magic with shadow and bone. One of those darts they shoot? It can kill you."

"But you were shot with one." Raph pointed out. "How come you aren't dead?"

"That's why I need your help." Bree whispered. "The dart is fatal to those who do not know how to thwart it's poison. Since they're here in your world now, you're doomed if they try to attack you or any of the people in this city. Without me, your world will soon be overrun by these monsters."

The four brothers exchanged uneasy glances.

"Okay." Leo sheathed his sword and offered her a hand. "We'll help you. But you have to tell us everything."

"Including where you learned to fight like that." Raph grumbled.

"Fine." Bree grabbed Leo's hand and let him pull her to her feet. "But you're not going to like it."


End file.
